


Let’s play a game

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingerfucking, Praise Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Vaginal Fingering, daddy!dean, public fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: He knows how to keep you satisfied so when he wants to play a game, you can’t really say no.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You, dean x female character - Relationship, dean x yn
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Let’s play a game

**Author's Note:**

> Although Dean being a Sugar Daddy was the initial though behind this, I firmly believe that the overall idea is more of him being just Daddy.
> 
> Also, regardless that fact that he has been the inspiration and the pic above, I haven’t used a name so you can literally picture anyone you want.

* * *

The warm rays of the morning sun are caressing your eyelids, licking along your still sleep ridden eyes, coaxing them to open. 

Light is rudely coming in through the huge floor-to ceiling windows as the city, several floors below you, is slowly beginning to wake up. 

You stretch, languidly trying to make your limbs come to life but you still feel a little sore. 

You smile to yourself because that particular soreness is always welcomed. Reaching your arm behind your back, you feel the other side of the big, comfortable, king size bed. It’s empty and cold, a sign that he has been up for at least fifteen minutes. As your senses start to wake up one by one, you hear the water running in the shower. 

At least he’s still here and you will get to see him before he goes to work. 

You sigh in contentment and you close your eyes as the images of last night’s endeavors flood your mind again. 

Your evening had started at a very trendy restaurant. The kind that served ridiculously overpriced dishes in huge ass plates with tiny ass portions. The kind that had a waiting list that went on for months. 

But not for him. 

The mentioning of his name was enough to get you the best table. It was in a completely different part of the restaurant, more private, more secluded and it had a glass, non transparent wall that separated it from the rest. Very few people could ever get to that part of the restaurant. 

The lights were dimmer and a small arrangement of flowers and candles in the center of the table made the atmosphere sexier and warmer. 

He had insisted on you sitting next to him rather than across from him and you had complied, of course. 

Whatever he wanted, you always gave to him. 

The waiter came in and handed him the fancy, leather bound menus stepping to the side and waiting patiently. He had placed them on the table without opening them but instead he had leaned closer to your ear, his hot breath caressing your skin.

“Are you completely naked under your dress as I instructed you?” He whispered. 

“Yes, Sir.” You had simply replied, already feeling drunk on the man sitting so close to you. 

Nodding his head in approval, he opened the menus and taking a look at the delicious meals, motioned for the waiter to come closer and placed both your orders. As he was giving some points on how the food should be cooked according to both your tastes, he had placed his hand under the table carefully grazing up your thigh and lifting the hem of your dress. 

As the wine was being served, he had leaned closer to you again and whispered in your ear that he wanted you to spread your legs so he could sink his fingers inside you. Your thighs had spread on their own volition and his thick index finger had teased your pussy lips, opening them up. He had fingerfucked you, slow and deep all the while he was watching you, maintaining his serious composure. 

His voice is still ringing in your ears. 

“Your tight cunt is dripping on my fingers, precious. I want you to let go for me. I want you to let go and come on them because I want to taste it. I wanna taste you.”

You had looked at him in surprise, wondering if he was serious but the cocking of his eyebrow had been enough to silence any question you may have had. 

Rubbing his thumb over your clit, he had kept up his torture as two waiters brought in the salad. 

Leaning closer to your ear, he had licked the shell, whispering : “Give it to me now.”

You came so hard, grabbing his wrist tightly and praying that no one had heard your whimpering or moaning. Your pussy was spasming around his thick digits and he kept working you till he felt the grip of your hand around his wrist loosening. 

When he was sure you had ridden out your orgasm, he had pulled his fingers out of you, given you that sinful, lopsided smile and had placed them in his mouth. Wrapping his soft, plump lips around them and sucking he cleaned them of your juices. 

“Always so sweet. So eager to please me.” He hummed. 

“Always, Daddy.” You had managed to reply. 

Dinner had flown by in a haze as he would lean closer from time to time and kiss your shoulder while at the same time his thumb would brush over your nipple making it hard under the thin satin of your dress. 

As deserts were brought, he proceeded to get big spoonfuls of the sweet treats, sampling them and giving you the opportunity to stare at his lips as they were wrapping around the spoon and at his throat as he was swallowing one bite after the other. 

You couldn't eat anything, though, because your head was filled with filthy images of his lips sucking on your nipple, flicking his tongue over it and biting down on it till you could almost feel it. 

Or of him flattening his tongue and licking your pussy open. 

He knew what he was doing. 

He knew how turned on he was making you feel. 

And you both loved and hated him for it. 

On the drive back to the apartment, he had sat on the one side of the limo and instructed you to sit on the other. You had done so, not bothering to hide your pout, though, because the only thing you wanted was to fall on your knees and suck him off right then and there. You could see his long dick straining under the material of his trousers but when you had reached out to touch him he had simply said : “Not yet, baby girl. Don’t be impatient.”

“But, Daddy…” you had whined but immediately stopped as he moved his index finger over your mouth to shush you. 

You knew that no more talking was allowed.

When the driver parked the limo in the underground garage, he had stepped out first and dismissing him opened the door for you himself, extending his hand to help you get out. You slid off the plush leather seat and the minute your feet touched the concrete he had snaked his other arm around your waist, pulling you close and kissing you slow and deep, licking into your mouth. 

You had shamelessly moaned into his kiss, wrapping your arms around his neck. Pulling his head back a little, he brushed his nose against yours and whispered against your lips : “Baby girl… Daddy has plans for you. You have been such a good girl that you definitely deserve a reward.”

Your heart had fluttered in your chest and your cunt clenched in need around nothing. 

Never before had the few feet from the parking spot to the private elevator seemed so many. 

Never before had the ride up to his apartment taken so long. 

When the doors had opened to the spacious foyer, he had lifted you off your feet and carried you to the bedroom. 

Once inside, he undressed you slowly, moving his fingertips over the thin straps of your satin dress, lowering them down your shoulders. 

That butterfly-like touch had made your skin come alive, a million goosebumps appearing. When the straps were low enough, he had guided your arms out of them, kissing your shoulder and whispering in your ear what a good little girl you had been through the entire dinner. How he could still feel your pussy squeezing his fingers before you had come… as you were coming. 

One more soft brushing of his hands over your arms had caused the dress to fall off your body and pool around your feet. 

Your nipples were already hard and you were sure that your slick was about to start running down your thighs so you pressed them together in an effort to stop that from happening. 

He had hummed appreciatively at the image of your naked, turned on body, the sound coming from deep down his throat, all sexy and hungry. 

Hungry for you. 

Hungry for his little girl. 

Helping you step out of the dress, he had guided you to the bed, lain you on it and instructed you to spread your legs wide open. 

He had then proceeded to eating you out till you were screaming his name over and over again as multiple orgasms were ripping through you. 

Then he had fucked you, perfectly combining the filth of his words with the sweetness of his moves. 

He laced his fingers in yours, guiding his dick deep inside you and moving slowly, angling his body in a way that he was hitting your sweet spot over and over again while telling you how much he enjoyed the feel of your pussy as it was stretching to take him. 

You lost count of how many times he had made you come. 

You lost all grip on reality as our body was struggling to cope with the amount of pleasure he was giving you. 

* * *

“Why are you awake, precious?” 

His deep voice brings you back to now and you open your eyes to the hottest image ever. 

He is dressed in a three piece, dark blue suit, with a crisp white shirt and a matching blue tie that fit him perfectly. The jacket makes his broad shoulders look even bigger and the trousers wrap around his legs and lick the line of his delectable ass in a way that has your mouth watering in need. 

His short hair is perfectly styled, apart from a short strand that refuses to cooperate and is a little out of place. But even that one mismatch on his appearance is making him look even better if that is even possible. 

His beard is short and perfectly trimmed, framing his perfect lips accentuating their plumpness and softness. 

The feeling of his beard as it was rubbing against the inside of your thighs combined with the magic his lips had worked on you last night, has you almost aching for him. 

How could he look like that and still be legal?

He is adjusting the cuff links on his dress shirt and that small move brings your attention to his thick fingers. 

The way they toy with them. 

You want to feel them on your body again. Suck them in your mouth. Have them inside you. 

You slowly lower the covers, letting him see your naked body and you let your hand move over your breasts and your abdomen. He follows it with his gaze as it disappears between your legs. 

“I missed you.” You say, a small pout forming on your lips. 

He moves closer and sits on the side of the bed, patting his thigh. 

You quickly get off your spot and climb on his lap, settling in his arms. His fingers caress your shoulder, making your skin come alive again and his voice is deep as he whispers in your ear : “Did my precious little girl miss me? I really thought that I had done a good job keeping you satisfied last night.”

“You did. You always do. But…” you start, looking up at him, “... I would really love it if you could skip work today. Stay home with me.”

He places his index finger under your chin, keeping your head tilted upwards and kisses your pouting lips. 

“Do you, princess?” He asks as his right hand settles between your legs, gently rubbing along your slit. 

“Y-y-yes…” you stutter, pressing your thighs together, locking his hand there. 

He keeps teasing your opening, sinking his middle finger just a little inside you, making round, shallow movements. 

“Please, stay with me Daddy.” You whimper and he pushes his finger all the way in, till the pad of his palm is pressed against your throbbing clit. 

“Always so needy, aren’t you? A perfect, little girl for me, hhhmmm?”

Your legs go limp and spread under his ministrations, a low filthy moan leaving your lips. 

“Always.” You manage to breathe out as the coil in your stomach winds more with each passing second. 

With every pump of his thick digit inside you, you move closer to the edge. “Please, don’t stop. I need to…” you shamelessly beg. 

“Shhh, baby girl. I know.” He shushes you as he adds another finger, stretching you delightfully. “I got you, precious. Come for me.” He orders softly and you fall over, the coil inside you snapping. 

It will never not amaze you, how well he knows your body. 

How easily he can drive you insane even just by whispering in your ear, just by barely grazing against your skin. 

How effortlessly he can make you lose control and come just because he wants to. 

When you have stopped shaking, he kisses your lips and smiles warmly. 

“Although the sight of you coming is my favorite, precious, I can't skip work today. I have very important meetings. But…” he says and raises his index finger to stop you from protesting, “... I have a surprise for you.”

Your eyes look at him in glee as you get off his lap and you bounce on the bed not minding the fact that you are still very much naked and probably still dripping on the sheets. 

“What is it?” You eagerly ask. 

“All in good time, princess.” 

He gets up and goes to the bathroom to wash his hands. When he comes back in the room, you’re standing at the window, looking down on the city and trying to guess what his surprise could be. 

“Are you giving the people from the other buildings a morning boner sweetheart? Standing here all naked and sexy?” 

His tone sounds playful but you can’t be sure that he is really joking so you move away from the window and pulling the sheet from your bed, you wrap it around your body. 

He moves up behind you, his big hand resting on your waist and he kisses your shoulder. 

“I have to go, babygirl. Be good and patient for me.”

“Mmmhhmm.” You agree, without turning to look at him. 

“What was that?”

Turning around, you lower your head and apologise. “I will be Daddy.”

That earns you a kiss on the lips and a smile before he leaves you standing there, still wondering.

* * *

You decide to hit the gym in desperate need to blow off some steam. The idea of a surprise that you don't know when you're going to get is driving you crazy so the thought of exercising sounds appealing right about now. 

The problem is that you can’t really concentrate on your workout as you keep checking your phone every five minutes in hope of finding a text from him. A text that would give you more information. 

No text came. 

So you give up and leave the gym at about noon. You return to the apartment feeling more on edge than you had felt before you left and you decide that a long, hot bubble bath is what you should try next. You fill the tub and slowly sink inside. You close your eyes and let yourself soak in the scented suds, trying to clear your head and relax. Just as you feel your body loosening up a little, your phone buzzes from the small shelf above the tub. 

His name flashes on the screen and you eagerly answer it. 

“Yes?”

“Hello, babygirl.” His voice hits you right between the legs and you feel almost disgusted at yourself but how easily turned on you are. “How are you, precious?”

“I’m good.” You lie. 

“What have I told you about lying to Daddy, little one?” He asks. “And don't tell me you aren’t.” He adds before you get the chance to deny it. 

Damn him. 

“Ok. I've been wondering since you left what my surprise is. And it’s frustrating not to have any kind of clue. You’re torturing me.” You whine. 

His chuckle is clearly audible from the other side of the line and that makes you mad. 

“Listen to me, baby. In about half an hour, there is going to be a knock on the door and a parcel will be delivered to you. You will accept it and wear everything you find inside. Be careful, though. You are allowed to wear only what is inside the parcel. Nothing more. Nothing less. You understand sweetheart?”

“Yes, Daddy.” You comply. “Nothing more, nothing less.”

“That’s my girl. Now, at seven o’ clock, the limo will be waiting for you. Ok?”

“Yes.”

“We will talk again soon, babygirl.”

* * *

True to his words the doorbell of the main entrance rings half an hour after he had called. The doorman has brought up a huge rectangular box, tied with a white satin ribbon. You take it and thank him, quickly pushing the door close with your foot. Moving to the bedroom, you place it on the bed and untie the ribbon. You are both excited but at the same time you feel a little stressed. 

Opening it, you see a thick, white fur and on top of it two more parcels one of which appears to be a shoe box. Your fingers caress the soft material of the fur and you make possible combinations in your head of how you would wear it. You hope that the other parcel will contain clothes that match the beautiful coat. 

The next parcel is red and has no brand name on it. You just now realize that it’s too small to contain clothes though, so you lift the cover and you see the most amazing black lace underwear inside, complete with garters and fishnet stockings. The fact that he chose those for you, makes the surprise even more special and you can’t help but once again feel so lucky that your daddy is the most thoughtful man in the world. 

Lastly, you open the shoe box and a pair of black stilettos is inside. It’s a pair you had been looking the other day at an online shop. You hadn’t mentioned anything to him but of course he found out. 

And here they are. They look so uncomfortable as all obscenely high heels look but you are sure that you will be so hot wearing them and that is the reason he has added them to the equation. 

You get off the bed and check the clock on the nightstand. It’s almost five thirty which gives you plenty of time to get ready till the limo picks you up. But you are hit again with the realization that there are no clothes in the box. 

And he had said… 

Your phone vibrates again but this time it’s a text message from him. 

  * Has the parcel arrived, princess?
  * Yes, it has. 
  * Is everything to my baby’s likeness?



When he talks to you like that, you can feel your legs turn to jell-o and your stomach does a little excited flip. 

  * It is, but I have a question. There are no clothes in the box. 



A simple ‘yes’ comes as a response to your message. 

You look at the screen and although you have by now understood what you have to do, you go ahead and ask, nonetheless. 

  * So, I’ll just wear the underwear and no clothes?
  * Yes, babygirl. There is one more thing for you to wear but it’s not there. You will get it when we meet. Ok?
  * Ok, daddy. Can’t wait to see you. 



After your shower, you do your make up. You know that he likes it light so you just apply some blush to give your cheeks a healthy glow, some mascara but you opt for a deep red shade of lipstick that makes your lips look plumper and juicier. 

_ There is one more thing for you to wear but it’s not there.  _

What is that other thing and why hasn’t he included it in the parcel? 

Ugh! This man really knows how to keep you on your toes. 

Then you do your hair. You put it up in a sleek ponytail, keeping your face clear and beautiful. 

Next comes the underwear. 

The black, lace bralette fits around your breasts perfectly accentuating their roundness and pushing them up a little. The material caresses your skin and you momentarily close your eyes picturing his hands cupping your breasts and kneading them softly, rubbing your nipples till they get hard under his touch. Letting out a soft moan, you secure the garter belt around your waist and then slip on the fishnet stockings one by one. You clasp them to the garter belt and you move to the mirror that is in the corner of the bedroom to examine your image. 

You look good. 

Hell, you look more than good. 

Your face is flushed with anticipation and your skin is glowing. For a fleeting second you debate on not wearing the undies and go completely naked on the lower half but his voice is heard in your head again. 

_ Nothing more, nothing less.  _

So you slip on the lace undies and you see that they are a little bigger than the thongs he usually prefers you wear. They look like boxers made of lace and they ride up your ass leaving almost half of it uncovered. Turning your back to the mirror, you see how perfect the lace looks on your skin and you are happy with the way everything fits you. 

You smile to yourself as you think that of course everything would fit you. 

He knows every inch of your body better than you. Every curve, every dip, everything he has explored with his hands, with his tongue, with his mouth. 

You slip on the stilettos just as the intercom buzzes and you know that the limo has arrived. 

You put on the fur and secure all buttons but the top one. It reaches just above your knees so you don’t have to worry that you will reveal anything. 

The driver is waiting to open the back door for you and you get in, anxious and just a little turned on by this whole set up he has created for you. 

You keep looking out the window as the car cruises down the busy city streets, the lights from the shops and apartment buildings shining down on the pavement, on the people rushing to get home or are eager to get to a bar so they can relax and unwind. 

The car maneuvers easily in the crowded streets and you recognize the route it has taken. 

You’re being taken to his work. 

You find that strange as you thought that you would probably go to a hotel or a restaurant but definitely not to his work. 

After ten more minutes of driving, the car stops in front of a tall glass building that houses his business. The driver parks and quickly gets out to help you, opening the door and extending his hand for you to take. 

Tipping his hat at you, he gets back in the car and guides it towards the underground parking space. 

The sheer size of this building will never cease to amaze you and you raise your head up and look at the top floor where his office is. 

Many times you have pictured him in there, making serious decisions, taking part in important meetings. The power he exudes as a businessman, is the same power he has over you as a lover. 

He can be dominating but at the same time so sweet and caring, always taking care of you, always making you feel safe and loved and protected. 

Letting out a deep sigh, you slowly mount the few steps to the entrance where the doorman immediately lets you in and signals to the elevator boy to escort you to the top floor. 

The floors ping one after the other till you reach the top where you smile at the young man with you and exit. The secretary in the entrance greets you and picking up the receiver, she lets him know you are here. 

After a few seconds, the heavy wooden door opens and he gets out, a warm smile playing on the corner of his lips. 

He has taken off his jacket and the tie around his neck is loose. Your eyes quickly roam over his body, taking in the way his vest hugs his torso and how the sleeves are straining over the muscle of his arms. He covers the few feet that are separating you in two big strides and rubbing your cheek with his hand, he places a kiss on it. 

The secretary, discreetly looks away and he takes you by the hand and leads you to his office. 

There are three more men sitting around a heavy table, stacks of papers scattered on it and laptops open on spreadsheets you can’t even begin to understand what they mean. 

“Gentlemen, if you excuse me for a minute. I would like to talk to this lovely lady for a second and I will be right back to wrap this meeting up.”

His tone is clipped and authoritative and all the men nod and return to talking about figures and statistics. 

Getting his jacket from the back of his chair, he puts it on and ushers you through a side door that leads to a very spacious meeting room. 

The minute the door closes behind you, he pushes you up against it and plants his lips on yours, sucking and licking at them hungrily. His hands grab the sides of the coat and yank it open. Pulling his head back just a little, he takes a quick look at you and his eyes go dark in need. He kisses you again, right below your ear, sucking at the tender flash as his big hands, close around your breasts. His lips move lower and seal on your hard nipple, soaking the lace of your bra while his hand is now roaming over your legs. He hums appreciatively against your mouth as he feels the material of the garters and then the lace that is covering your already wet pussy. 

“Mmmmm. Baby girl. I have been looking forward to this all day.” He says and kisses your half parted lips again. 

You whimper audibly and needily as your hand brushes over his cock that you can feel coming alive under the zipper of his slacks. 

“So have I, Daddy.”

He smiles over your lips and pulling away he reaches in his jacket pocket and takes out a small satchel. 

“Remember when I told you that I have one more thing for you to wear?” He asks, his beautiful eyes shining in mischief. 

You nod your head and look at his hands as they are undoing the strings that have been keeping the satchel closed. Turning it upside down, you see a pink u- shaped vibrator fall in his big palm. 

“This is it, baby.”he says, showing the gadget to you. 

Your eyes widen a little in surprise and you keep looking at his hand and then at his face. Taking you by the hand, he leads you to a big sofa in the corner of the room and instructs you to sit. You do so and he kneels in front of you, placing his hand on your knee and gently pushing it open. 

The coat opens more, almost slipping off your shoulders and his eyes are now almost completely black as the pupils are dilated, hiding the green of his irises. 

“We are going to play a little game, baby.”

His fingers are traveling up your thigh and reach the crotch of your soaked panties. He rubs softly along your slit, soaking it even more with your juice and you moan in desperate need. 

“God, sweetheart. You’re so wet already. This is going to work out perfectly.” He moves your underwear to the side, exposing your pussy and his tongue appears from behind his perfect teeth as he almost hisses : “If I didn't have that meeting, I’d eat that sweet pussy till you screamed. Have you come on my tongue. Taste you. But…” he stops mid sentence and shows you the small vibrator again, “... this will have to suffice for now.”

He rubs the vibrator along your slit, gathering some of your juice and in one swift motion he sinks it inside you, fitting one end in your cunt and the other end against your clit. When he is sure it’s properly placed, he adjusts your panties again, covering your pussy and the toy. 

Getting up from between your legs, he pats his trouser pocket and finding a small remote, presses a button. 

You feel the toy moving inside you, pulsating in a quick repetitive rhythm. Instinctively, your legs close and the vibrations become more intense. 

“How do you feel baby? You like your new accessory?” He asks, looking at you, his finger moving over the small button on the remote in a small circle. 

“Mmmmmmm… yes Daddy, I do. But…” you start but he pushes the button again and the vibrations become faster and the end that has been against your clit starts vibrating too. “... fuck, I’d much rather… mmmm… have your thick cock inside me.” You manage to say. 

“I will wrap up the meeting very quickly baby girl. But in the meantime, I want you to stay here and enjoy this little toy. I will have this…” he says, showing you the remote, “... with me, controlling it. Giving you small doses of pleasure…” he adds, shutting it down, “... keeping your sweet, tight pussy wet and ready, till I come back here and sink inside you. Do you want that, babygirl? You want Daddy to fuck you good and deep?”

“Yes, Daddy. I want that so much.” You manage to answer before he turns it on again, sending waves of pleasure through your body. 

“Good girl.” He says, making his way back to the room where the other men could still be heard talking business. 

Your pussy keeps pulsating and your clit starts swelling as minute after minute you are left in there, feeling the ache inside you get bigger with every switch and change of the vibrator. 

Your knuckles have turned white from gripping your coat tight and you think that your bottom lip will start bleeding soon because you have been biting down so hard to keep from screaming and moaning. 

He knows exactly when to stop and give you a few seconds to relax, pulling you back from the edge and when to start again, driving you insane with the need that bubbles deep in your stomach. 

You don’t really know how much time has passed. Your head is swimming and you are burning up with desire as he has been keeping you right there at the edge, not allowing you to fall over, to find some kind of release. 

You have been thinking of taking the thing out, save yourself from this constant state of arousal but you know that he would not be happy if you did. 

So you keep praying for this damn meeting to be over. 

You keep praying that this time he will keep the vibratory working a little longer, allowing you to come. 

In the minutes the vibrator is off, your mind is picturing him in his office next door, serious and business like, telling people what to do, talking about investments and numbers while his fingers would play with the small remote you are sure is hidden safely in his pocket. 

This image in your head does nothing to make you feel calmer, not so turned on and you once again try to stifle a moan as your pussy starts pulsating again. 

As if part of your prayer is heard by a higher power, the door opens and he walks in, taking off his jacket and throwing it on the floor. 

He kicks the door shut with his foot and advances towards you in fast, steady steps. 

He stops and looks at you, his lips half parted drawing in quick breaths. 

“Show me.” He commands, his voice deep and raspy. 

You spread your legs and pull your underwear to the side, showing him that the vibrator was still inside you, still working. 

Reaching back in his pocket, he finds the remote and turns the toy off. He then slowly pulls it out of you, a small content smile spreading on his face as he sees how wet it is. He places it on a small table near the sofa and asks you to stand up. 

You do so immediately, amazed at how steady your legs are. 

Moving behind you, you feel his hot breath against your left ear. 

“You are soaked, princess.” He whispers, as his hands move to your shoulders, pushing the coat off of them. His fingers graze down your arms, making your skin prickle and your head falls back against his chest, enjoying the sensation. They move lower and stop at your waist, hooking them at your underwear and slowly pulling them down. When they are past your thighs, you just wiggle your legs a little and they pool around your feet. 

He helps you step out of them and picking them up, he raises them to his nose. 

“Mmmm, baby girl, your scent is driving me crazy. I just want to feel your sweet pussy on my cock.”

“Yes, yes. I want that too. So much.” You agree, the need to have him inside you evident in your tone. 

He turns you around and wrapping his arm around your waist, he lifts you up and you tangle your legs around his waist. Your fingers lace behind his head and you cling on his body as his lips crash on yours, biting and demanding you give him access. You open your mouth, your tongue dancing with his, licking and sucking it. 

He carries you across the room while his lips devour yours and pushes you up against the closest wall, gaining more support. His right palm roams over your breast. He cups it and kneads it, rubbing the nipple with his thumb till he feels it hardening painfully under the lace of your bra. Leaving, wet open mouthed kisses along your neck, he pushes you a little higher up and his lips seal around your stiff peak, biting it just enough to give you pleasure. 

“Fuck, yes…” you whisper and everything about this is filthy and hot. 

“You like that princess?” He asks, his mouth moving to your other nipple and repeating the same torturous game. “You want me to fuck you right up against the wall?”

“Mmmmm, yes… yes… please. I need you inside me. Please fuck me.” You beg. 

“Hold on, princess” he says and his fingers undo his pants without letting you fall off him. His pants slide down his strong legs and he lowers his underwear just enough for his cock to be free. 

He lets you slip down his body just a little, so you can feel the head of his dick brushing against your entrance. He can handle you so easily, supporting your weight on him, making it look so effortless. 

You try to move a little lower, get him inside you but he smirks at you and holds you in place. 

“What do you want, baby? Tell me what you want.” He teases you as he’s kissing your neck. 

“You know what I want. Please, give it to me.”

“Aah, but I want to hear you say it.” He hums, licking your collarbone. 

“I want to feel your dick inside me. I want you to fuck me right up against the wall. Let me sink down on your thick cock till I’m full and then drill inside me. Please Daddy. I need you.” The words tumble out of your mouth, a mixture of need, desperation and hunger for this man. 

He lets you slide your body down on his hard, waiting dick. He’s stretching your pussy so delightfully, filling you so completely till he’s sheathed inside you to the root. Although you are obscenely wet, his girth is almost too much to bear as he’s stretching you open to fit inside you. 

“Fuck, princess. Always so wet for me. So tight.” He grunts as his hips start snapping upwards, relentlessly. 

You are practically bouncing on his cock, so you wrap your arms around his neck holding him close to you. 

“Go harder Daddy. I can take it.” You whisper in his ear between moans of pleasure. 

He picks up his pace, your back scraping against the wooden door and you open your eyes and take a good look at him. 

His eyes are on you, examining you, taking in every small change of your expression. The muscles of his arms are clearly defined as his shirt has almost reached its level of endurance, threatening to give as they flex and contract holding you in place. 

And then this whole setting. 

There is a perfectly, comfortable sofa in the corner. 

Hell, there's even a table he could have placed you on. 

But he’s fucking you up against the wall and it’s so primal, so filthy, so raw that this is what is turning you on the most. Like, his need to be inside you, to fuck you senselss hasn’t allowed him to wait any longer. 

“You want harder, princess? I’ll give you harder.” He hisses and slipping out of you, lets your feet touch the ground. He quickly spins you around and twisting his hand in your ponytail, yanks your head back and spanks your ass twice. Before you get the chance to properly react, he thrusts inside you again. The sound of his thighs as they slap against your ass is heard bouncing off the walls along with his grunts and heavy breathing. 

He keeps his hand wrapped around your hair and brings your ear close to his lips as he bends his knees a little and angles his thrusts in order to hit your sweet spot. 

“How’s that for harder, princess?” He whispers, his voice deep and heavy, filled with his need to keep you satisfied.

“Mmmmhhmmm, so fucking good.” You respond. “Please, make me come, Daddy. I need to come.”

“Yes, baby girl. You have been so good for me today. Did everything I wanted.” His hips snap upwards fast and his cock is hitting you so deep. You can feel yourself getting closer and closer to finding the release you have been seeking all afternoon. 

“You know how much you drive me crazy princess?” He says, knowing perfectly well what his voice and his words can do to you. 

“Everytime I sink inside your pussy, feel it stretch to take me… everytime your lips moan my name as you’re about to come… on my cock, in my mouth, on my fingers…”

“My God.” you moan, “I’m so close.” You manage to say in a voice that you don't even recognize as your own. It sounds so different, laced with desire. 

“Come on baby. I can feel you clenching around my cock and it’s so hot. Give it to me. Now!”

Your body isn’t yours anymore. 

It’s his to command, to use, to give and take pleasure from. So, it follows his order and you come hard. Harder than any other time. 

Everything just goes black and you are burning up with a lust filled fever that is covering you completely. Your legs are threatening to give and his arm snakes around your body to keep you from falling. 

“That’s it baby. So good. So pretty.” He keeps talking to you as wave after wave of the orgasm he has given you is washing over you. 

“Come inside me. Let me feel you.” You say between breaths, wanting to satisfy him as well. “Please, Daddy. Fill me up.”

“My sweet baby…” he says and his arm grips you tighter as he stills and comes deep inside you. 

A few minutes pass before he releases you, slipping out of your dripping pussy. You can barely stand up and you slip down slowly, till you are on the floor. Tucking himself back in his pants, he scoops you up in his arms and takes you to the sofa, sitting down and placing you in his lap. He covers you with your coat and kisses your head, trying to calm down. 

You sigh in contentment and rest your head against his chest. This is pure bliss. 

Being in the arms of the man you love, the man who knows how to be sweet and how to be rough. 

The man that can command your body and rule over your heart. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
